1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor, a pixel structure and a liquid crystal display panel using the thin film transistor and the pixel structure. In particular, the present invention relates to a thin film transistor and a pixel structure having a color-changing effect or a light-filtering effect, and a liquid crystal display panel using the thin film transistor and the pixel structure.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with great advance in the fabricating technique of electrical-optical and semiconductor devices, flat panel displays (FPDs) have been developed rapidly. Due to the advantages of a liquid crystal display, for example, a low operation voltage, no harmful radiation, light weight, and a compact size, the liquid crystal display gradually replaces the conventional Cathode Ray Tube (CRT) monitors and becomes mainstream.
Generally speaking, a liquid crystal display panel of the liquid crystal displays is constituted by a pixel array substrate, a color filter array substrate and a liquid crystal layer between the two substrates. In addition, another type of liquid crystal display panel is constituted by a pixel array formed on the color filter array substrate, which is array on color filter (AOC), or a color filter array formed on the pixel array substrate, which is color filter on array (COA). The color filter array has a light-filtering effect, so that the liquid crystal display panel can display colorful images.
However, fabricating the color filter array and the pixel array in different processes complicates the manufacturing process of the liquid display panel. Besides, it is impossible to reduce the thickness of the liquid crystal display panel because manufacture of a multiple film layer limits the thickness of the liquid crystal display panel. Moreover, if the color filter array and the pixel array are formed on different substrates respectively, misalignment often occurs in the process of assembling the two substrates. Therefore, how to simplify the manufacturing process and reduce the manufacturing cost is still an important subject in fabricating the liquid display panel.